1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cart apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved elevator cart apparatus wherein the same provides for the selective lifting of a workpiece relative to the cart structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has heretofore provided various cart structure such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,679,227; 3,815,933; 5,044,645; 4,178,006; and 4,735,424.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a cart structure providing for a framework arranged for displacement relative to an underlying framework to provide for the lifting of various workpieces upon the framework structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need providing for the lifting and subsequent transport of a workpiece.